Together
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Edward believes they are nothing. Roy wants to be together.


**Author's Note: Hi, you guys! Back so soon, you ask? Of course! I'm on a writing spree right now! Wish it would never end...especially since classes start again on Monday. Oh, joy! Have fun with it, know I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist! **

**~.~**

_**Together**_

_**By: DudeGetATree**_

**~.~**

Roy buttoned up his shirt, staring at the blonde dressing in front of him. A smile flickered his way in the dark. Hesitantly, he smiled back, attempting to push down the guilty feeling he had settling in his stomach. Had he really just done the unspeakable? _'No,'_ he told himself. He was committed. He wasn't in a relationship. In fact, from his understanding, Edward didn't want to be with him. So, why was he feeling so guilty?

"I've never done this kind of thing," she states for the fifth time tonight.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Roy coolly stated. He had walked her to the door. It was the least he could do. This woman probably thought that he would call her again to ask her on an actual date, when in reality he had just used her in hopes of expelling his own self pity. It hadn't worked.

"Hopefully, it's not the only time either." She giggled softly and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't be a stranger." He had opened the door for her and watched her step out into the cold. Closing the door, his eyes caught sight of golden hair, a completely different yellow than the one that was just in his bedroom. He opened the door wider only to see Edward, head held low and hands balled into fists. The guilty feeling in his stomach only intensified as Edward took off down the road.

**~.~**

"_Ed," Roy groaned as he came inside of the younger man's body. They both panted as the blur of post-orgasm bliss slowly cleared from their minds. Roy gently pulled out and sat up from his office couch. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and looked backed at the blonde who was slowly starting to pull his pants back on. "You know," Roy started, getting Edward's attention, "you look really good with your hair down. You cut it recently, haven't you?" _

_A blush crept on the blonde's face. "Ya, I did," he snorted. "You're the first one to notice."_

"_I notice everything about you, Fullmetal." _

"_Ugh, Mustang! Why do always feel the need to make things so complicated," Edward hissed. "You don't need to say things like that ALL the time! Hell, I don't know why you say them at all? It's not like we're together or anything!"_

_Roy stood up from the couch, fully dressed now. "So what are we then, Fullmetal?" _

"_NOTHING!" Edward stood up quickly, straightening his clothes. "You're the Colonel, I'm your subordinate! We fuck on occasion! That's it!"_

"_That's it?!" Roy grabbed the collar of Edward's shirt and yanked him closer. "Then why do you get so upset when I even look in the direction of an attractive woman?"_

_Edward's face reddened at the comment. He hesitated briefly before pulling Roy's hand off his jacket. "Fuck off, bastard." Edward stomped out of the office without another word._

Edward sighed at the memory. It had been a week since he saw that woman leave Roy's house. _'Why are you so upset?' _Al had asked him. _'You're the one who was pushing him away. You're the one who didn't speak up and tell him how you really feel. Now look where that's landed you.'_ Ed had to admit, no matter how harsh his brother had sounded, he was right. Edward sat in the shower, letting the hot water abuse his back when he heard a knock on the door.

"Colonel?" He could hear Al ask, surprise in his voice. _'Awh, shit.'_

"Alphonse." Roy stated curtly. "Is Edward available?" There was a slight hesitation before Al answered.

"No, he hasn't been home for the past couple of days. I assumed he was with you!" Edward knew Al was feigning the nervousness in his voice.

"You haven't heard from at all?" Roy's voice sounded panicky. Edward snorted. _'What a bastard,'_ he thought.

"No, I haven't. Oh no, I hope nothing bad has happened to him." Edward could hear his brother begin to pace. "Oh no. This could be really bad.I need to call Winry."

"I'm sorry, Alphonse," Roy paused, "If I see him, I'll tell him to come find you right away."

"Same with you, Colonel." Edward heard the door shut and turned off the shower. He quickly wrapped a towel around him and exited the bathroom.

"Edward! You should have seen my performance, I should be in theatrics." Al laughed.

"I heard! That was great! Thanks, Al." Ed sat at the kitchen table, using another towel to dry his hair.

"Brother?" Edward looked up and saw concern in Al's eyes. "Are you and Roy going to be okay?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know, Al. I'll probably go and talk to the bastard tomorrow. We'll see how things go from there." Alphonse smiled at his older brother.

"Things will work out. I promise, brother!"

**~.~**

Roy paced in his office. It had been eight days since he had last heard or seen Edward and it was driving him insane. He had been so guilt ridden throughout the week. He had to force himself to eat a piece of toast in the morning for some type energy. He hadn't slept over two hours every night. Roy felt like his life was falling apart and only speaking with his blonde lover would make things right. Even if Edward didn't want a relationship, even if Edward wanted nothing more to do with him, he at least needed closure. "Sir?" Hawkeye's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I called for Edward. He was at the public library within the city. He should be here within the next hour."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Roy continued pacing. A whole hour he had to wait.

Edward walked into the hallway leading to Roy's office. All of the desks were empty, even Hawkeye wasn't at her station. _'Hmph. He must have cleared the office just so he could talk with me. I'm in for a treat.'_ Edward knocked three quick times before barging in. Roy stood, leaning against his desk, looking out the window. "Fullmetal..." He sounded nervous. "Thanks for stopping by."

Edward snorted. "I was planning to come by today anyways. You didn't have to send a search team out for me."

"What do you expect," Roy's voice rose slightly as he turned around to face the blonde. "I haven't heard from you in eight days!"

"Don't start trying to raise your voice at me, asshole! I'm not the one sleeping with other people!"

Roy quickly moved around his desk and in an instant was in Edward's face. "Didn't you say we were _nothing_?! Didn't you say that all we did was _fuck on occasion_ and that was it!? Why does it matter if I sleep with other people?! WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" Roy told himself he wouldn't lose his cool. He told himself he wouldn't yell and he would apologize to Edward. He would win Edward back, but the blonde knew how to flip that switch in him. Maybe that's why he loved him so much.

"Goddamnit, Roy," Edward pushed Roy out of his face. "I've been sitting here crying my eyes out over a goddamn asshole! I keep telling myself I don't care what you do and that I don't care if you sleep with anyone else, but then I get so mad! I get so mad that I cry and shake and I can't fuckin' understand why! And while you were at home fucking that whore, I was walking to your house to tell you that I _DON'T_ want you sleeping with anyone else! I was walking to your house thinking how pathetic I am for fucking loving you!"

Roy stared at Ed letting him rant, and when he said those magic words, the colonel's eyes widened. "Wha- what did you just say, Fullmetal?"

"I said I fucking _love you_! Alright, are you _happy_ now?! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Edward grabbed a pillow of the couch he was standing by and threw it across room, tipping over one of the lamps in the room. He plopped himself on the couch hard and threw his face in his hands.

"Edward..." Roy sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You better be, damnit!" Edward looked over at him and murmured, "I've gone through hell and back for you. Stupid bastard."

Roy wrapped his arm around Edward and pulled him closer. "Ed?"

"What?"

"Are we together now?" A blush formed on the Elric brother's face.

"Ya, whatever."

"I love you too."

**~.~**

**Awh! All's well that ends well! Don't forget to rate and review! **


End file.
